


Беспощадное время.

by Stephaniya



Series: When all is said and done [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Mutant Road Trip, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Cherik
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The growing-old issues in another Euronian country</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беспощадное время.

В доме пахло сыростью, но совсем немного - и, судя по всему, дело было не в его запущенности, не в том, что хозяева не следили за его состоянием - просто здесь, на юге Франции, всегда было влажно - по утрам поднимались густые молочные туманы, к вечеру начинало парить, зато ночи стояли теплые, мягкие и непроницаемо темные. Со стороны побережья тянулся запах соли и ила, и во влажной тишине крики чаек разносились на много километров.  
Когда машина их пробиралась по немощенной дороге между желтых волнующихся от ветра полей, Чарльз грустно пошутил, что оба они теперь в том возрасте, когда в первую очередь, собираясь в путешествие, надо думать о климате и том, чтобы постель в съемном жилище была удобной. Времена, когда для них было даже не очень важно, была ли постель вообще, безвозвратно прошли.  
\- Ерунда,- сердито отозвался Эрик,- если ты готов записать себя в старики, то не обобщай, пожалуйста.  
Возраст вообще был для него довольно острой темой, и Чарльз об этом знал. Обычно он относился к этому с пониманием и чуткостью, но сегодня, судя по всему, звезды встали в неправильную позицию, и ему хотелось спорить.  
\- Спешу тебе напомнить, что ты всегда был довольно прихотлив, когда дело касалось условий пребывания,- заметил Чарльз, глядя на Эрика, чуть прищурившись, словно готов был вот-вот прочесть его мысли. – и с годами это лишь усугублялось, хотя избалованным неженкой, вроде как, должен был быть я.  
\- Это никак не связано с моим возрастом,- парировал Эрик,- это вопрос отношения к жизни, а я слишком мало получил в детстве, чтобы потом соглашаться на некомфортные условия.  
Тема Эрика и его детских лишений тоже была опасной и скользкой – и обычно Чарльз избегал ее, как мог. Если речь заходила о Второй Мировой (а случалось это куда чаще, чем можно себе представить), он предпочитал не высказывать вообще никаких суждений, признавая право Эрика быть абсолютно, бесспорно правым. Но не сегодня. Даже не читая мысли, можно было понять, для чего он разыграл именно эту карту. Чарльз уже почти открыл рот, чтобы выдать колкое замечание вроде «И как долго ты будешь козырять этим фактом?», но в последний момент передумал. Зарождающийся спор рисковал превратиться в неприятную и долгую ссору, а этого в первый день в новой стране Чарльзу хотелось меньше всего. Они приехали во Францию провести немного времени наедине, и не хотелось бы, чтобы время это было потрачено на бесконечные препирательства. Оба они на этом поприще не знали себе равных, но демонстрировать свои таланты Чарльзу не хотелось.  
Он предпочел улыбнуться.  
\- То, что я чувствую себя стариком, совершенно не значит, что я таковым считаю тебя,- миролюбиво заметил он,- напротив даже.  
Словам его Эрик явно не поверил, но жест доброй воли оценил. Улыбнулся в ответ, и на несколько минут в салоне воцарилась тишина. Чарльз отвернулся к окну и, не фокусируя взгляд, скользил глазами по желтым волнам. Несмотря на то, что воздух был теплым, а ночь не спешила сменить день, в воздухе ощущался аромат приближающейся осени. Чарльз время от времени ловил себя на странных ностальгических настроениях в это время года, он размышлял об упущенных возможностях и о том, как все сложилось бы, выбери он в какой-то момент своей жизни иной путь. Эти мысли ни к чему не приводили, и потому экзистенциальная тоска, с ними связанная, отступала довольно быстро.  
Эрик негромко вздохнул, и Чарльз, выбитый этим звуком из неторопливого течения собственных мыслей, повернул голову.  
\- Ты – главная причина, почему я не чувствую себя стариком,- вдруг заговорил он, и Чарльз замер. Ничто не предвещало, что Эрик ударится в такие откровения. Он мог быть колким, жестоким и черствым, и Чарльз отдавал себе отчет в том, что это просто еще одна особенность характера, а не признак плохого отношения. Но дождаться от Эрика такого вот откровенного выражения чувств – это было сравнимо с тем, что сейчас с чистого неба пошел бы снег. Испортить такой момент не хотелось, и Чарльз медленно кивнул.  
\- Я знаю,- ответил он негромко.  
Машина въехала на просторный передний двор. Чарльз знал, что с торца дом окружает небольшой сад с беседкой, и с невысокого возвышения, на котором располагался коттедж, можно было видеть побережье.  
Эрик вышел из машины, прикрыл глаза и несколько раз вдохнул полной грудью.  
Чарльз знал – он любил море. Оно хранило немало тяжелых воспоминаний, но для Эрика это было совершенно неважно. Почти все, что он любил, причиняло ему боль, и именно такая любовь сквозь боль, казалась ему самой настоящей.  
Он постоял еще несколько мгновений, потом деловито и быстро – словно и не было этого момента слабости – помог выбраться из машины Чарльзу. Тот посмотрел на него снизу вверх, но ничего не сказал – все и так было понятно. Они приехали сюда, чтобы не видеть и не слышать никого, кроме друг друга и шума прибоя, и пока план срабатывал отлично.  
Эрик открыл дверь в прихожую и втолкнул кресло Чарльза перед собой – сегодня он отчего-то решил использовать для этого не способности, а силу собственных рук. Вероятно, лишний раз демонстрируя, что он и старость – понятия полярные и несовместимые. В прихожей было темно и пахло сыростью. Совсем немного – но ровно настолько, чтобы это можно было заметить. Эрик поморщился – Чарльзу не нужно было поднимать глаза, чтобы понять это.  
\- Сколько, говоришь, мы заплатили за эту дыру? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Это вовсе не дыра. Здесь просто нужно немного проветрить,- отозвался Чарльз. Эрик над его головой взмахнул рукой, и Чарльз услышал, как со всех сторон щелкнули задвижки на окнах, и створки распахнулись почти одновременно.  
\- Посидим пока на террасе? – предложил Эрик. Его рука легко коснулась плеча Чарльза, и тот наконец поднял голову.  
\- А багаж?  
\- Не хочу развешивать свою одежду там, где она пропахнет болотом,- хмыкнул Эрик, и это было разумно. Чарльз согласно кивнул.  
Сквозь холл первого этажа и небольшую уютную гостиную они прошли к торцу дома. Эрик отодвинул пластиковую створчатую дверь. Солнце уже задилось за линию воды, и небо над ней стало густо оранжевым, сочным, как чуть перезрелый персик. Море было спокойным и сумрачным – казалось, гладь воды всеми силами пытается вытолкнуть из себя отражение небесных красок, избавиться от него и остаться свинцово-серым. Чарльз прищурился.  
\- Красиво,- сказал он негромко - иных эпитетов зрелищу и не требовалось. Эрик устроил его кресло так, чтобы солнечные лучи не слепили его, а сам подтащил поближе большой плетеный стул.  
\- Кажется, кроме задвижек, здесь больше нет ничего металлического,- заметил он, усаживаясь. Чарльз заметил, как он старается не морщиться – видимо, к вечеру опять разболелась спина, но Эрик и под пыткой в этом бы не признался.  
Чарли осторожно, едва касаясь, проник в его сознание. У них существовал негласный договор – Чарльзу позволялось проникать в его голову, но вести себя там, как в музее. Мысли Эрика были неприкосновенны, и Чарльз уважал это его право. Но вот с больной спиной что-то сделать было нужно. Чарльз очень бережно ослабил боль, и заметил, как лицо Эрика почти мгновенно разгладилось.  
\- Я бы предпочел массаж руками,- заметил он негромко,- даже позволил бы тебе натереть меня мазью.  
\- Мазь – в багаже, в одном из чемоданов,- отозвался Чарльз,- позже я непременно так и сделаю. А что до металла – раньше тебе было достаточно железа в крови какого-нибудь несчастного, а теперь ты жалуешься, что в доме кресла деревянные?  
\- Я в отпуске,- отбил подачу Эрик, но беззлобно, с полуулыбкой.  
Гладь моря наконец сдалась – край солнца коснулся горизонта, и от него к берегу протянулась золотая полоса света. Чарльзу страшно захотелось протянуть руку и сжать холодные шершавые пальцы Эрика. Зайдя в его голову без спроса, он обнаружил там, под оболочкой из доброжелательного безразличия, затаенную тоску. Разговор о возрасте, видимо, все же задел его сильнее, чем Эрик готов был показать.  
Небо пылало, и на террасе становилось ощутимо холоднее – с моря потянуло вечерней свежестью, и терпкий запах роз из сада теперь, усиленный в несколько раз, мешался с солоноватым ароматом моря. Эрик поднялся на ноги и отошел вперед – к перилам террасы. Свет заходящего солнца очертил его фигуру четко, словно углем. И несмотря на чуть сутулые плечи, чуть заметную усталость позы, Чарльзу вдруг показалось, что перед ним снова Эрик из прошлого – молодой, резкий, твердый, как сталь. Вот-вот он обернется, и, увидев его, усмехнется привычной ехидной усмешкой «Как ты сдал, дружище…» Чарльз закрыл глаза, стараясь прогнать от себя наваждение. Да, было время, когда оба они были молоды, и отношения их – сложные, запутанные, приносящие столько боли – только зарождались и казались страшной ошибкой. Теперь-то Чарльз знал – они и были ошибкой в какой-то высшей программе Вселенной. Потому что, несмотря на все ее ухищрения и препятствия, они все еще были вместе. Но те времена прошли, и Чарльз был счастлив таким, каким был сейчас. Он искренне полагал, что у любого периода жизни есть свои плюсы и минусы, и та ступень, на которой они с Эриком стояли сейчас, избавляла их от многих проблем. Они были уже опытными, покрытыми шрамами от ударов судьбы и друг друга, избавленные от иллюзий, примиренные с самими собой. Цельные. И возвращения в прошлое – пусть даже к здоровым ногам и спине, перспективам и планам, свежести чувств и новизне ощущений – Чарльз вовсе не жаждал.  
Эрик развернулся, и теперь свет падал ему на затылок и на спину. Щурясь, Чарльз попытался разглядеть его лицо. Ему показалось, что Эрик улыбается. Едва приподняв уголки губ, не позволив своим глазам сощуриться – улыбкой лжеца и интригана. И если бы Чарльз мог, он подошел бы к нему, обнял за плечи. Или ударил, лишь бы стереть эту улыбку с его лица.  
\- Пахнет грозой,- заметил Эрик так тихо, что Чарльзу почудилось, что он отправил ему мысленное послание. Губы Эрика, кажется, не шелохнулись. И на мгновение Чарльзу стало почти невыносимо страшно. Вот сейчас Эрик разведет руки в стороны, поднимется над полом террасы и исчезнет в полыхающих облаках. Уйдет. Хотя обещал никогда больше этого не делать. Исчезнет – и на этот раз, вероятно, навсегда.  
\- Надо закрыть окна,- Чарльз сглотнул комок в горле, кашлянул. Страх его был глупым, немотивированным, пустым. Эрик здесь, рядом с ним – всего в нескольких шагах. Ветер трепал его волосы и ворот рубашки. Эрик молчал. Чарльз услышал – даже сквозь прикрытую дверь террасы, как в доме с лязгом окна закрывались теперь одно за другим, а не все вместе, как раньше. Где-то звякнуло стекло, и Чарльзу показалось, что оно вот-вот разлетится прозрачными брызгами.  
Эрик сделал шаг. Зарево за его спиной стало багряным. Солнце погрузилось в море почти наполовину – еще немного, и берег окутает темнота. Чарльз невольно вздрогнул и едва поборол желание отъехать назад, попятиться – но отчего-то в нем родилась уверенность, что, повинуясь воле Эрика, его кресло не шелохнется.  
Еще один шаг. Чарльз понимал, что это глупо – вся ситуация глупая. Они не ссорились, даже почти не спорили. Да, Эрика считали неуравновешенным психопатом, но он-то, Чарльз, прекрасно знал, что это неправда. Эрику нужно казаться ненормальным маньяком, чтобы внушать страх. Но не ему. Не сейчас, не здесь.  
Еще шаг. Чарльз видел, что руки Эрика расставлены немного в стороны, ладонями вперед. Воздух теперь был пропитан электричеством. Откуда-то издалека донесся едва слышный раскат грома. Между Чарльзом и Эриком осталась всего пара шагов. Чарльз взялся за полозья коляски, готовый отодвинуться. Эрик остановился. Небо за его спиной теперь стремительно темнело. Чарльз попытался мысленно настроиться на сознание Эрика, понять хотя бы, что тот замышляет, что на него нашло? Но, попробовав, понял, что не может этого сделать - Эрик от него закрыт, непроницаем, как наползающая на побережье темнота.  
Чарльз открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать или крикнуть. Эрик наконец приблизился к нему вплотную в один короткий шаг. Он нависал на Чарльзом во весь свой рост. Еще мгновение - и Эрик качнулся вперед, уперся руками в подлокотники кресла. Теперь лица их оказались на одном уровне - и Чарльз заметил, что зрачки Эрика расширились, заполнив собой почти все пространство синей радужки.  
Ровно секунду висела тишина, потом у горизонта снова послышался раскат грома. Эрик еще мгновение смотрел на Чарльза, словно упиваясь его испугом. Потом, подавшись вперед, прохладными сухими губами коснулся его все еще приоткрытых губ. Чарльз оторопел. Эрик, улыбнувшись - от уголков глаз к вискам побежали тонкие глубокие морщины - проговорил негромко:  
\- Что, неплохо для старичка? - осведомился он,- прошло столько лет, а я все еще могу напугать тебя до полусмерти.  
\- Идиот,- резюмировал Чарльз, откидываясь в кресле,- ты разозлился на то, что я полез к тебе в голову?  
\- Годы сделали меня мудрым,- откликнулся Эрик,- а мудрецы не обижаются. Но признайся - ты занервничал.  
\- Честно говоря, мне даже понравилось,- Чарльз улыбнулся в ответ - ком тревоги и паники в груди распался, и было понятно, что Чарльз говорит правду,- как ты думаешь, в доме уже проветрилось?  
\- Ты от таких фокусов всегда заводишься, как девчонка,- ответил Эрик, улыбаясь самой развратной из своих улыбок.- Уверен, тебе уже не так важно, насколько удобная тут кровать, главное, что она тут есть.  
И Чарльз понял - Эрик опять выиграл. Этот кон - у старости.


End file.
